


Don't Tell Dad

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: After Sam is attacked by a monster, He ends up with a scar across his face. The boys deal with telling their father.





	Don't Tell Dad

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request or questions, you can reach me on tumblr at @moderndean

“God Dean, don’t tell dad please”

Sam's voice was quiet and small, just barely audible over the heater in the cheap motel room, he flinched when Dean accidentally rubbed the warm face cloth over Sam's deep wound.  
He had been at the library doing research for their dad on a werewolf, as he left the building and past the park the sun had begun to set, casting a shadow over the town.

Sam didn’t remember much other than slowly waking to the sound of Dean's constant yelling for him. The last thing he remembers was stopping near the playground and watching the blue of the sky slowly turn to a cascade of orange, yellows and pink which had finally settled in as a navy mixed with hints of black while stars gradually awoke in the sky. He almost forgot he heard a tiny bit of yelling and screaming, but that was when he made quick friends with the cold pavement.

Which was why Dean panicked and set off outside to look for him after he said he’d be home by sundown, and he wasn’t. Dean had found Sam on the other side of town in a barely yet grown cornfield. His limbs sprawled and unconscious, huge gashes torn through his shirt and pants blood soaked through, a few gashes across his face that were fresh--They were probably made right before Dean found him. The most noticeable wound was a cut that started above Sam's right eyebrow that slide down over his eyelid, across his cheek and down to the side of his mouth.

Dean whistled low and long when he saw the biggest cut, that was gonna scar, and leave a huge print for sure. Sam would definitely be devastated to see that. And, they were gonna have to explain this to their dad, make up an excuse for the clothes being destroyed and the ‘badass battle scars’- as Dean like to call them- to their dad also. That was so not gonna be easy.

“Do you at least know what happened?”

Sam lightly shook his head, his hazel eyes casting down Dean's face to the floor. “No, but i think it was the thing dad’s been hunting” Sam whispered, his voice uneasy.

“But it shouldn’t have left you alive”

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, wincing as Dean put a few pieces of paper towel to Sam's broken and puffed skin on his arms “maybe it knew dad was after it and came as a warning to him and went after me” 

“Okay but what kind of werewolf can make marks like this?” Dean paused and sighed then held a finger up “unless, it’s not a regular werewolf. Like what if it's a different breed or type?”

“You think that’s possible?” 

Dean shrugged “i don’t know, but for now let’s finish getting you cleaned up”  
Dean motioned for Sam to stand from the edge of the bed and then pulled his own shirt off, confused, Sam stared at Dean when a drop of blood from his cut got into his eye. Sam gasped and swore his hand immediately going to his eye. “Don’t touch it, and take your clothes off will you. They’re bloody and ripped, we gotta like burn them or something”

Sam pulled his old--now destroyed, led zeppelin shirt over his head slowly. After discarding it on the floor, Sam reached and put a hand on Dean’s bare shoulder to steady himself. He reached down and tried to unbutton and shove down his jeans with one hand and being unsuccessful.

“Here, lemme do it” Dean muttered, Sam moved his other hand around to Deans other shoulder while balancing on one leg, Sam hadn't noticed before but there was a huge gash on his leg and he was now starting to feel that pain.

Dean grabbed the loops on Sam's jeans and pulled him closer, his hands going and popping the button then undoing the zipper. Dean put his hands back on the belt loops and tugged the fabric down slowly and carefully, when he got the fabric down to Sam's knees he grabbed Sam by the slim hips and sat him back down on the edge of the bed. “Hold still Sam, don't wanna hurt your leg anymore”

“Thanks Dean” his eyes fluttering shut while Dean pulled the rest of the fabric down, the pain being difficult to sit through. After getting the jeans off, Dean went and grabbed another wash cloth along with the first aid kit. As Dean brought over the items and placed them on the bed beside Sam, the phone started to ring.

Dean paused as he looked at Sam, frozen, he decided they had to tell their father what happened. “we gotta tell him Sam. He’ll come back and we can figure out what this is”  
Sam sighed wanting to argue but stopped himself “fine, go tell him. I’ll clean out the cuts and stuff” as Dean nodded and picked up the phone. Sam could hear the faint ‘hey dad’ from the other room.

After Dean had talked to their dad for a while, Sam had cleaned his cuts and bandaged them up. Sam was still in his underwear to avoid getting more clothes bloody or dirty, Dean had walked out of the other room, a beer in each hand. “Where’d you get the beer?”

“Hid a small cooler under your bed so dad wouldn’t find it”

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the beer from Dean's outstretched hand and mumbled a quick “thanks dee” and took a couple sips. Dean sat himself beside Sam on the edge of the bed and laid his free arm over Sam's shoulder and sighed.

“So you told him?” Dean shook his head “thought it’d be better to tell him after he sees your condition first”

“Then what did you say if you didn’t tell him?”

“Said something about need leads and information and told him it was difficult to explain over the phone”

“And he believed it?”

Dean chuckled and nodded “barely though, was sure as hell pissed that he’d have to come back”

Sam leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder “think we got a enough time?”

“For wha-- oh”

Dean nodded and smirked “probably Sammy, you sure you wanna risk it?”  
Sam nodded and Dean stood up and grabbed his beer and set them on a table behind him, as Dean turned around Sam leaned forward and grabbed the fabric of Dean’s jeans “wanna see you” Sam mumbled and nuzzled his face into Dean’s crotch when he was close enough. 

Dean groaned and started to unzip his jeans, “gotta leave em’ on, in case dad comes home and we’re a bit occupied” Sam nodded and licked his lips. “Course Dean”

After Sam had pushed Dean to the edge, they heard the low rumble of the impala out front of the door “shit thought we’d at least have more time” Dean tucked himself back into his jeans quickly but carefully, he grabbed a beer handed it to Sam “make it up to you later, promise Sammy” and darted for the bathroom and as Sam nodded he quickly reached up the bed grabbed a pillow and winced from the pain in his leg.

Covering his arousal, Sam shivered at the weight that he’d put on the pillow as he leaned on it. he took a swig of his beer as the motel room door opened.

“where’s Dean?” their father’s gravely voice had almost echoed from how loud he’d spoken.  
A quick “in here” was heard from the other room, exiting the bathroom Dean looked from Sam to their dad. 

“Look, dad, i’m sorry I lied to you. It’s just that Sammy was hurt and i think what we know could help.” Dean trailed off, his voice a slightly higher octave than it usually was-- a sign that Dean was uneasy and unsure of what to do or say.

“You called, told me it was urgent so i came. You lied to me and that thing is probably in a different town”

Dean shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed beside Sam “no, i didn’t lie, i just didn’t tell you everything. This isn’t a regular werewolf dad, you don’t understand”

“Then what is it Dean?”  
“Well we -uh, don’t exactly know yet”  
“Until then, i’m going back to kill this thing. You tell me if you figure it out, understand?”

The sound of the door slamming shut made Sam flinch “let’s just relax for a while yeah?”  
Sam nodded “okay but, i’m picking the movie this time”

While Dean was setting up the movie, Sam had stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him quietly. Looking at himself in the mirror, Sam sighed and put his fingers lightly over the cut on his face. It was gonna scar, he was gonna have this mark for the rest of his life.

Tear gathered in Sam’s eyes. Hs vision going blurred with the water filling his eyes, dripping down his cheeks Sam put the face over his mouth to muffle his cries.

A knock on the closed door startled Sam, inhaling he kept quiet.  
“Sammy?”  
Sam sighed “just a minute” 

Sam flushed the toilet and ran his hands under the tap to make it sound like he wasn’t crying, bringing his hands to his face Sam rubbed the cold water into his face trying to cover up the redness. Sam stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Dean and smiled “what movies do we have”

Dean sighed at brought his hands to Sam’s face and pulled him into a hug, and put his chin on the top of Sam’s head. “It’s not that bad alright? We can get stuff to cover it up anytime okay?” Sam nodded.

“Thanks Dean. Do you think dad will catch whatever it is without even knowing what it is”  
“Who knows kiddo, but probably. Dad usually never leaves a place without killing first”

Sam nodded and pulled away from Dean, leaning up he pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. When Dean started to deepen the kiss, Sam pulled away and ran to the other room.  
“Cmon Dean! Let’s watch some movies”


End file.
